Operation: Family SCAM
by WolfGirlKickButt
Summary: Totally Spies and The Amazing Spiez crossover. When the Clark kids lost their parents, they didn't think their life could be turned more upside down than it just had. Too bad for Lee and Marc, find out their adopted and their lives have been a lie. Now after ending up in their parents past, they have to decide if their happiness is worth the pain their family went through.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Totally Spies or The Amazing Spiez, they are both owned by Marathon Inc. This is a major AU, mainly of The Amazing Spiez! Repeat this is a major AU! Clover is married to Blaine and since I don't know his last name his last name shall be Tyson. Alex doesn't show up for a while, though I do love her! How can anyone not? I do have OC's so be warned. This is about twenty years into the future for Totally Spies. Clover, Sam, and Alex are forty-two, Blaine is forty-three, Tim Scam is fifty-one, and Jerry is seventy-eight. Aunt Trudy bashing since I hate her like I hate Mandy; which is a lot!

* * *

><p>Marc's Point of View<p>

School sucks, and this is coming the resident nerd in the family. And no, being called a nerd isn't an insult; the name just proves that I happen to be smarter than you.

Back on topic now, what I really want to do right now is fall asleep. Lee, Tony, Megan (my favorite sibling), and I just got back from a very tiring mission from Paris, and our W.O.O.H.P. guardian, Clover Tyson (a.k.a. Evil Blonde Tyrant), refused to let us sleep in. So we have now been awake for over forty-seven hours. I just want to sleep.

I wish Clover would have let us come in an hour late at least, but no, she _just had _to drop us off at home and make sure the parental figures got us to school on time. I may love being an international spy but I really could use a better sleep pattern. Or coffee, but for some reason Megan thinks I shouldn't have any. Just because I set Blaine on fire right after I drank a sip of coffee does not mean I should be banned from ever having it again. Does it? I mean it was coffee spiked with freaking Red Bull! I could see sounds, so excuse me if setting Blaine on fire was wrong!

Speaking of Megan, bless my little sister; we're Irish twins (which means we are eleven months apart) by the way, for putting up with us three dunderhead brothers. Even though I do envy her for being only one of the four of us that looks normal. Curse her for stealing the only couch on the plane.

My brain, in desperate need of sleep, starts to wander off. For being a self proclaimed tomboy Megan sure likes the color pink a lot. Pink is the only thing in her wardrobe other than a few purples and yellows. Man I need coffee. I slam my locker shut and look at my brothers.

Tony (my favorite little dude) looks ready to scream. Lee, (half-evil older brother with gravity defying hair) is being a jerk, as usual, by blocking his locker. Lee is currently posing, how a thirteen year old poses is beyond me. I wish he would stop, girls are staring. Well, the blonde banshee that is Tami is staring, and drooling. As far as I know Lee hates her but she sure doesn't get that message. Even though Lee has screamed in her face that he hates her. Yeah, she is one of the reasons people call blondes dumb. She once told me she didn't like yoga because ugly. _Idiot_ his name is YODA, not yoga. Her lack of intelligence disturbs me!

Tony pushes Lee away from his locker, finally fed up with him blocking it. Lee dropped like a rock. He sluggishly stands up and removes his red rimmed sunglasses and glares at Tony.

"What was that for?" Lee snaps as he punches Tony on the arm. Man Lee has anger issues. Tony winces and stumbles from the blow before he angrily opens his locker, hitting himself on the forehead.

"You were blocking my locker!" Tony snarls as he shoves in neon yellow snow jacket and backpack, before he rubs his head. The locker lock has made an indentation on his forehead. Ouch!

"I was sleeping." Lee says with a heavy sigh. So he has other talents other than bullying me and being athletic. Who would have thought? Wonder how he did it?

"Let's just go to class, we have spent way too much time together these past few days." Megan says snapping me out of my thoughts, as she leaves to go to her art class. If only I _could_ leave Lee alone, we have all the same classes. He failed kindergarten so he is in the same grade as Megan and I. Megan has different classes than us though, the school system learned quickly having the three of us together would only lead to something destructive happening. I wish I was with Megan instead of Lee though. I mentally prepare myself for torture, I mean Gym.

Who am I fooling, gym is HELL!

* * *

><p>Gym class is evil! Evil I say! I think as I dodge yet another bullet of doo- I mean rubber ball. I despise dodge ball day. It doesn't help at all that the Coach loves Lee and hates me. Lee just watches me get yelled at.<p>

But then again that is the only thing he done for the last few years. All he ever does is watch things happen to me. He never helps me, even though I help him with his classes and save his butt on missions all the time. I wish he would stick up for every once in awhile. All he does is make me feel like a loser in his presence. Well I am one, in the school popular system, compared to him.

After the evil gym period my favorite teacher, Mr. Gomez, lets me sleep in his computer class. I am already done for the year in his class, so it is prime nap time for me. I love being smarter than computers! Take that Lee hates it; he doesn't have my mad computer skills.

After a nap I have Science, and I get to dissect a frog! I get to release my sadistic sociopathic tendencies today! Getting to cut up people and get away with it, do I need another reason to become a surgeon? As I destroy the frog liver, the phone rings. When Mrs. Hanes' tells Lee and I to get our stuff and go to the office we go without hesitation. It is not like we are missing anything important seeing as we finished ten minutes into the dissection, well now mutilation considering what is left of Senior Phib.

"I wonder why we need to go to the office. Do you think it has something to do with WOOHP?" Lee asks as he shoves everything in his red and white backpack. Wow, he actually wants my opinion?

"I don't know; if it was WOOHP we would have just been WOOHPed." I pointed out as I placed my notebook in my navy and black backpack. Lee just shrugs and leads the way to the office. I'm very surprised to see Clover and Blaine Tyson waiting with Tony and Megan. I'm even more surprised to see how cold Clover looks. She is usually bubbly and happy, right now she looks like she is about to break.

They lead us to their car and are very silent on the way to the house. Why isn't Mom and Dad's car here? Today is their day off. I feel like I've been dumped into a bucket of ice as I have a theory on what is wrong. I hope I'm wrong.

"Your parents are dead. They were in a car accident, they died on impact." Blaine says bluntly. So much for being wrong, I drop my head to my chest as I try not to cry. I fail badly as I cry silently. Tony and Megan are full out sobbing and Lee is just looking at Blaine coldly.

Blaine clears his throat. "We really hate to lay this on so fast but, you four are important. Not to us, but to the world, you all are brilliant spies so we need to make sure you are all safe. So you need to make a decision right now. You can live with your Aunt Trudy or Clover and I. We have two daughters Megan's age." Can't they let us grieve first? Then again Aunt Trudy is bound to be here soon. Go for the safe option Marc. I want to live with Blaine and Clover. I would become a villain if I lived with Aunt Trudy. At least with lover and Blaine we would have freedom.

Why am I so numb to this? My parents just died and I am calculating how I want to live? What is wrong with me?

"You." Lee and I say in union. We share the same look of surprise. We haven't gotten along in _years_. When we were younger we could finish each other's sentences. Then again that was before he found out sports were cooler than me. I really miss the old days, not that I would ever admit that aloud.

"She hates seeing us happy, she'll send us to some private schools and we will never see each other again. At least with you we will stay together!" I say. This is true, last time she visited us she enrolled us in a military school, well she tried to anyway.

"I agree with Marc." Lee says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. It has been years since he has done that without punching me.

"Me too." Megan whispers. Tony is quiet but nods. I'm surprised; he is the only one of us who likes Aunt Trudy. I can't stand her. She is the nosiest person in the world, and this is coming from a SPY! I'm really surprised on how Tony is, he is usually talkative, you would think he would be trying to deny that mom and dad are dead.

Lee and I leave as Clover rambles about how great Beverly Hills will be. We're silent as we enter our bedroom. We have bunk beds; Lee is on the top bunk since I hate heights. I grab my suitcases and start packing the clothes I won't need this week. I just need something to do right now. I look over at Lee tearing into the punching bag. For an athlete Lee is very OCD, most athletes tend to be disorganized, but this is why I room with him and not Tony. I sigh as Lee slams into the punching bag again.

"What do you want nerd?" Lee snarls. He must have heard me sigh.

"Nothing." I reply quickly as I wonder how I fit into this family. Normally I like being called nerd, but from Lee, it is an insult. We used to be close, but that was before I found books and he found sports. I wish I had my brother back.

Megan and Tony look like Dad. Lee and I may resemble Mom but that is all, we resemble. I don't feel like I belong. I am a geek, not an athlete like my siblings. I can hack into the CIA, which I have done on at least three times with permission from Clover and one time without it. Okay I've done it over a dozen times, but they really shouldn't make it so easy to do. I absorb books like Lee inhales chili fries. _I just don't fit in._

I don't feel like I belong in this family. I only wish I knew why. Just like I wish I could have said goodbye to Mom and Dad.

To quote the Twilight movies that Megan dragged me to watch against my will! "Life sucks, then you die."


	2. Chapter 2

Why would I be on this site if I owned TS/TAS? I don't own TS/TAS!

* * *

><p>Marc's POV<p>

"We refuse to live with you! You demonic, evil, heartless, satanic woman! Last time we stayed with _you, _you tried to send Megan to finishing school and me to military school!" Lee screamed turning redder than his spy suit.

A large neon sign is currently flashing 'DANGER, WILL ROBINSON!' in my head. I sigh and try to grab him, before he commits murder. Not that anyone would miss her, but still murder is wrong.

Everything was going downhill. First mom and dad die, and now Aunt Trudy wants custody of us. Well she showed up today out of the blue, she didn't even come to the funeral, demanding for us to come with her.

"Shut the hell up you ungrateful brat! I can take you since I am the only relative you have left that is not in prison!" Trudy snapped. That was a low blow. I see Tony flinch and Megan hugs him. Heartless woman, we just lost them a week ago and you weren't even at their funeral! How dare you come here? I can feel the heat crawl up my neck as I clench my jaw. I try again to grab Lee but he manages to evade me.

"Tony hand me a knife! Since this harpy, that is so ugly Medusa herself flees from her hideousness, just reminded me that we share the same blood I wish to shed my own to purge myself from her DNA!" Lee howled. I am kind of impressed; I never knew Lee knew about mythology. Or the word 'purge' for that matter, I'm surprised he used it correctly! But I do need to keep him from killing himself. I couldn't bare it to lose any other loved one right did Aunt Trudy mention someone in prison? Dad is an only child and mom and Trudy didn't have any other siblings. Did they?

"Lee calm down! Go finish packing! Tony put the knife down! Megan don't you dare do what you are thinking of doing." I say while finally grabbing Lee's red shirt. I saw his silver green eyes cloud with rage as I pull him back. Man he needs to let this anger go, or else it will eat him up inside! The Jedi way is useful, and Lee needs to use the rule about having no anger.

"What makes you think I'm doing something?" Megan asked sweetly. I can clearly see the hammer behind her back. She is usually sneakier about these things, I am kind of disappointed.

"You exist! Therefore, by default, you have to be plotting something. I know you hate the being that shares Mom's DNA, but murder is highly frowned upon, so please put down the hammer." I whisper as she helps me drag Lee up the stairs. Clover has now taken over in the fight with Trudy. Too bad I have to calm down Lee, otherwise I would be watching this catfight with popcorn. Clover is evil, it would be interesting to see her and Aunt Trudy fight. My money is on Clover though.

* * *

><p>Megan and I shove Lee into our bedroom. She puts him a headlock while I walk over to my desk, which is now almost bare, and grab the silver roll of duct tape. I tear a piece off and slam it over the still screaming Lee's mouth. His eyes grow wide and he shoots me a hateful look. I sigh and roll my eyes. 'We need to keep you from killing someone, don't hate us for trying to keep you out of prison.' I think while glaring right back at him.<p>

"Calm down, Clover is handling it. We won't have to live with Trudy; she waved the rights the last time she spoke to Mom. I know you have a personal vendetta with her but let the adults handle it. I would love to never see her again, and with Clover and Blaine handling it, we all will never have to see her after today. Tomorrow we move. Just calm down Lee." Megan said as she forced Lee to sit after releasing him from the headlock. She always could get him to calm down. I wish I had that talent.

Megan looks extremely tired though. i know she hasn't been sleeping well, none of us have been to tell the truth. Yet she is stepping up and acting like, well, mom. It hurts to admit but it is true.

I can visibly see Lee's anger leave. His shoulders sag and for the first time in a week, I see his eyes water. Glad to know he is human enough to cry. Tony comes in, followed by two girls that look about his age. These must be Clover's kids. They were supposed to show up soon.

One girl had long blonde hair that reached her ribs and bright green eyes that are lighter then Megan and Tony's. She was wearing a purple dress, white tights, purple boots, a white jacket, a purple and white scarf, and white gloves. I am guessing she likes the colors purple and white. Glancing at her immediatly dislike her. She seemed so fake, like, she wanted to be perfect. Sorry purple girl, perfection does not exist.

I would never be able to say this out loud though. My thoughts may be loud but when I try to speak, not so much.

The other girl has black hair that reaches her chin; her hair is kind of like Megan's, and very blue eyes. She is wearing black pants, a blue camouflage long sleeve shirt, a silver vest, and army boots. She is the complete opposite of the girl in purple. Oh god! Please don't ask me anything. I don't speak well to girls! The only girl I can talk to is my sister! I can feel myself turn red as I avoid their eyes.

"Like, are you guys, like, Mom's agents?" Purple dress asks. I nod as I feel my throat go dry. Why is she even wearing a dress in the middle of winter anyway?

"Yeah, I'm Megan Clark. Tony is the midget with black hair and green eyes. Lee is the really tall thirteen year old with super tall hair. Yes his eyes are real, they aren't contacts. Marc is the smart one; don't let his weird spiky hair fool you. No we don't know how his eyes can be silver yet brown." Megan said. Why she added the random stuff I have no idea. Did people really think Lee's and my eyes were colored contacts?

"I'm Andréa Tyson and this is like my sister Chloe. I'm the older sister, though we are like twins! We just like turned eleven." Purple dress (AKA Andréa, AKA Blondie, AKA Valley girl) said with a smile.

"Please forgive her stupidity, she is blonde!" Chloe said in a lazy tone. Good to know not all twins get along.

"Like, shut up!" Andréa snarled, trying to look tough. I snort, this girl isn't intimidating at all. Little girls who try to look older than they already are just can't be taken seriously. It is a fact.

"My brain it is melting! If she says like one more time…" Lee trailed off in a very soft whisper. I heard him and had to hide a snort. Chloe gave us a glare and punched Lee on the shoulder, very hard from the look on his face.

"What the hell?" He snarls standing up. He has several inches on her. She and her sister are barely taller than Tony.

"I am the only one who can make fun of Andréa." Chloe says as she grabs her sister, and abducts ours. Megan's pink ankle boots are the last thing we see as the twins drag her to her room. Who knows what horrors are going on in there right now!

* * *

><p>Hours later, Clover defeated the evil Trudy and Megan escaped the Tyson twins. Those girls are really weird. All Andrea does is talk about the vomit inducing waste of paper also known as Twilight. All Chloe does is pick a fight with Lee. The current score between them is four to four. Five hours and eight fights, that has to be a record.<p>

Lee likes her, even if he doesn't know it yet. Its obvious that he would fight with her. I mean, why else would he bother arguing with her?

Megan is talking to Andréa about the pathetic excuses for vampires. A real vampire is Dracula, a heartless killer. Not a glittering, pathetic, sad excuse for a vampire like Edward.

I am packing up the office, to avoid Andréa telling me I look like Mike Newton. Who the heck is he anyway?

No one else dared to come in the office anymore, it was Dad's space, but we have to get all of Dad's paperwork put away. I place folder after folder into a box. I slice my finger on one folder and drop it, the papers inside fly out. I quickly suck the blood, oh the irony! If that Jazz person attacks me I'll have Lee avenge my death! Let him go psycho on a vampire. He needs to release some anger!

I grab the papers and am ready to shove them in the folder when I read my name. I can feel my eyes widen as I look at my adoption certificate, then Lee's adoption certificate. Looking even closer I can see they are false! wait the heck?

Oh great. I hear movement outside the door and shove the papers into my laptop case. I run my hands through my hair thinking a mile a second. I need to investigate this. Like, now.

Dear god valley girl is contagious!


	3. Chapter 3

Would I be on here if I did own TS/TAS? No, no I wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Lee's POV<p>

We went straight to WHOOP Headquarters after leaving our old home. My first thought of WHOOP Headquarters is that it is not nearly as impressive as I thought it would be. It was hardly larger than Clover's, now old, office building. All I have seen so far are boring guys in suits and sunglasses. How sad, they have no life outside of WHOOP. Sometimes I wonder how the heck Tony, Megan, Marc, and I got this job. But I remember how we stopped a bank robbery and think about how awesome we kicked some robber butt.

I gave a glare to yet another monkey in a monkey suit for staring at me. I also flip him the bird when I know Clover is not looking.

It seems all of these spies see me as some type of a ghost. I wonder who I look I like, whoever they are, they severely pissed all of these suit monkeys. If I ever find out who they are, I should get an autograph. To get this many glares must have taken a lot of effort.

"It has been so long! I haven't been here since our wedding Blaine!" Clover said in a loud voice. Well, she is Clover, of course she is loud. Poor Blaine.

"I know, me neither. I hope we get see Alex and her husband. She still works at this branch doesn't she?" Blaine asked ruffling his black hair. Chloe and Andrea were gazing around like they have never seen WHOOP before. So they missed the very dark look on Clover's face. I think Marc was the only one who saw the look as well.

"I don't know. I didn't even know she got married. Ever since twelve years ago when Sammie died, we haven't spoken. She actually believes that, that, that, traitorous bastard didn't kill her and her kids. He murdered all of them and she believes that he didn't do it! I want _nothing _to do with her." Clover hissed. I saw Marc frown. Whoever this Alex is I do not pity her. Clover is not someone who you want to anger. She can get kind of scary. Trust me, I'm the guy to ask since I constantly infuriate her.

"Clover, she was pretty close to T-." Blaine tried to stay before Clover cut him off.

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME." Clover said pausing at each syllable. The only person paying attention to Clover and Blaine's conversation, besides me, is Marc. He has acted strange these past few days. He hasn't been without his laptop, save for meals and when he went to the bathroom. What is he up to? I wish I could see his eyes but his sunglasses are covering them.

I was ready to ask Clover who she was talking about when she led us into an office. Five people surrounded a desk. One was a girl my age. I must say she is pretty hot.

She has pretty long, curly red hair that just flowed; kind of tall, taller than Megan but shorter than me; she was wearing very cool clothes, a purple jacket, green sweater, a black knee high boots, and black, white, and green plaid pants. I like her style.

One guy, who must have be in college had jet black hair, black pants, those expensive shoes every man seems to have to own when they go to work, and a lab coat on. Another guy was wearing the same thing but he had red hair that was turning pure white. The last guy was in a suit and was nearly bald. There was also a woman.

The woman standing next to the I-hope-she-is-pretty-girl had a bob like Megan. She has on a white long sleeve shirt, a yellow scarf, yellow knit hat, black skirt, white tights, and yellow boots. From the way Tony is drooling, I think he just might be in love with whoever the lady-in-yellow is.

"Hello Clover, Blaine, my I have gotten so wrapped up in this project I almost forgot you were coming! Please, sit. Before you start the introduction let me introduce you to the new Head of the Weapons Lab. I believe you two know each other." The old man said happily as he looked up. The red head in the lab coat turned.

"ARNOLD JACKSON? WHEN DID YOU JOIN WHOOP?" Clover shouted in Blaine's ear. Poor man, why did no one stop him from marrying Clover? He must be crazy for wanting to live with Clover forever.

"Hello to you too Clover, surprised to see you here, last I heard you were given control over your own spy team. Anyway, to answer your question, I joined WHOOP right before Sam and Tim were married, not that you would know since you never came here after you got promoted." Arnold grinned. He had silver eyes and glasses; he also had a very geeky vibe to him. His glasses were square and silver rimmed.

"By the way this is my son, Justin, and my daughter Felicity." He continued gesturing to the guy with black hair and the I-hope-she-is-pretty girl. They both turned to us when their dad said their names. The guy looked like he should be in college, he had the same face as his dad, but younger and he didn't have glasses. The red head was just as pretty as I hoped; she had dark brown eyes, and just looked good! Marc must agree because he is blushing, sorry little brother but I call dibs! Megan gasped. Why on earth did she gasp? The college isn't that good looking.

"These are my kids. Chloe is camouflage, and Andréa is the blonde. The other four kids are my spy team. Lee Clark is in red. He is the eldest, I believe he is about to turn fourteen. Lee is way athletic. He is definitely the best fighter of the four, not to mention a way fab pilot." Clover smiled at me. I smiled back. Oh yeah, I am awesome.

"Marc is about to turn thirteen, he is the one with reddish brown hair. He is the brain in the group, no doubt. Should the villain be dumb enough to rely on only technology, Marc will render them useless." Marc shrugged. Like he didn't care about how smart he was. How odd. But whatever, he is a nerd. But usually he brags how smart is making me feel like an idiot.

Okay, he doesn't brag as much, as well, act smart.

"Megan is the only girl, and she knows how to kick some serious butt. She is the same age as Marc, only she is eleven months younger. She took down Boogie Gus' kid, Gus Jr., without batting an eye. The team would have won _faster _if Boogie Gus didn't join his son." Megan just rolled her eyes. She was beginning to hate being the girl on the team. She kept looking at Felicity. Why was she staring? Don;t tell me she has a crush on her! I thought she liked guys!

"And last but not least is Tony. Tony is the one who will never stop fighting. He also invents the coolest moves for taking down baddies. I love my team. It is amazing to be in charge of a team instead of being on one." Tony blushed. He loved Clover talking about him. He had a major crush on her.

"I know you! Well, Felicity anyway, weren't you in that fashion shoot with Helena Silver?" Megan asked as she snapped her fingers. Felicity blushed as Justin and Arnold grinned.

"Yeah, that was me." Felicity said softly. Man she was pretty.

"No way! How did, like, you, like, get to take your picture with her? She is, like, my totally favorite model. I can't believe she is in her forties! She looks so, like, young!" Andrea chirped as she darted up to model in training.

"Helena Silver is my wife and Felicity's mother." Arnold said, was it just me or was his tone smug? Why did he glare at Clover? Why hasn't yellow woman turned around yet?

"WHAT?" Clover screamed.

"How did you get a model? You couldn't get a date in high school." Clover snapped. Arnold took off his glasses and cleaned them. Now it was Marc who gasped.

Why is everyone gasping?!

"No thanks to you if I remember correctly. Didn't you laugh every time I asked a girl out? Even if it wasn't you? Blaine, my friend, how did you agree to live with this blond harpy? I grew out that phase by senior year. I commend your bravery. Jerry I suggest giving this man a medal for extensive courage. Look who he is bound to for the rest of his days. That should be enough for a medal shouldn't it?" Arnold asked coldly. I must not laugh. I must not laugh. I must not laugh. Clover is turning red. Marc looked ready to have a fit. Weirdo.

"Excuse me? Mr. Jackson? Are you the same Arnold Jackson who won the Nobel Peace Prize two years ago for his work on nuclear bombs? If so I can I get your autograph? The work you did sounded amazing. You stopped the war in middle east by building a device that could render nuclear bombs void of radiation!" Marc asked in a rush. WOAH! If this guy did that _no wonder_ he has a geeky vibe.

"Yeah that is me. Wow, never been asked for an autograph before, only my wife has." Arnold said as he signed the paper Marc shoved in his hands. Nerd.

"How did you come up with that formula?" Marc asked. Clover was just fuming. Marc was ignoring her.

"Thanks to the person who set me up with my wife and my job here at WHOOP. I can say he is my best friend." Arnold explained.

"Who is it?" Megan asked going over to Marc and Arnold. Figures, she is also a nerd, an athletic nerd but a nerd all the same. Arnold got a very cold look on his face.

"He was imprisoned for something he didn't do. Even though I have found evidence on it, Jerry refuses to believe me!" Arnold paused and turned on his heel to face Jerry.

Jerry had a poker face though. The look from this nerd, no matter how frightening it may be, fazed him

"Just because he used to be a criminal, does not mean he murdered his family. He loved his kids and wife more than anything in the world. I think it is a mistake for him to be in prison. He should be free. But no matter what I say or the evidence I provide it seems like it isn't enough." Arnold finished.

"The proof you have can't be one hundred percent proven, I'm sorry. Just let it die." Jerry said in a dead pan voice. He seemed to age with that one sentence, like he didn't want to say the words himself.

"You just want Tim Scam to die in that cavern, read my lips: He DID NOT DO IT!" Arnold snarled.

"He did it! He killed them! How dare you think otherwise?" Clover snapped. She was turning red.

"Enough!" The woman in yellow said. At last! But why now the drama was getting good? Clover's face drained of all color.

"Alex?" Clover whispered as the woman faced us, the red gone from her face in a instance. She was pretty, about Clover's age, had hazel eyes and tan skin.

"Hello Clover. You missed my wedding. I got married to Dean; I have a five year old daughter named Danielle Samantha with him. She is the light of my life. No word on if the LAMOS are still active. There, you are all caught up on the life you left behind. Anything else you want to know? Good, nothing? Well I'm off Jerry. See you at dinner tomorrow Arnold, Justin, and Felicity. Give Helena my love." Alex said. Damn, what the hell happened to get these girls to utterly hate each other?

"I will Alex. Give mine to Dean and Dannie. You are going to have to have some meat though. Helena needs the protein for her pregnancy." Arnold said.

"I know, she hates ever bite of it, but she'll eat the meat to keep baby number three healthy." Alex teased.

"She said to cook something that lived free ranged. She feels better if the animal had a chance to run for its life." Arnold rolled his eyes but smiled.

"That is her charm though." Alex said before she left.

"Wow, so that is Alex. I like her." Chloe said.

"What?" Clover asked looking at her tomboyish daughter. Chloe thinks she is so smart! I can't stand her.

"All I've ever heard about Alex is that she was an air head. Now that I've meet her, I find her to be awesome. She has guts. It's nice to see someone with a spine." Chloe said simply before walking over to Felicity.

"Well, welcome back to WHOOP Clover. I noticed that your girls aren't agents. Would you like for them to start training soon?" Jerry asked to break up the awkward silence.

"No." "Yes." Clover and Blaine said respectively.

"Clover, why don't you let the girls decide?" Blaine sighed.

"I don't want my kids to be spies." Clover said.

"Yet you run a team of kids our age. Why can't we join them?" Chloe whispered. Yet everyone heard. Talk about awkward.

"Because I don't won't you to be one." Clover said a voice that was not to be challenged.

"You were a spy, Dad is still a spy, I want to be one. Why can't I other than because you say so?" Chloe challenged.

"I need no other reason. So be quiet, we will not discuss this anymore." Clover said. Chloe just clenched her jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Totally Spies or The Amazing Spiez, they are both owned by Marathon Inc. Sorry that it has been so long but I have had writer's block and senior year.

* * *

><p>Marc's POV<p>

It had to be midnight. And I really need to get some sleep but I just can't stop. Ever since I found those papers two weeks ago I haven't stopped searching. wow, has it only been two weeks? Anyway, I've run about every search a person can run and I just can't give up, I need to know who my parents are. I can feel myself get angry, I've been up since two am today trying to get answers yet nothing. Just as I am about to slam my laptop I hear the oh so magical ding!

An answer at long last! I look at the screen, and have to blink, curse the harsh screen light against the dark room. When I have sight again I see a picture of a man who looked like he had been through hell. He should have a healthy tan, but he looked so dead in this picture. He had bags around his sea foam eyes, his dark brown hair was wild, and his eyes are what held me. He looked so lost and hopeless. I looked down at his information.

Timothy Scam  
>Status: Alive<br>Location: Isolated Pacific W.O.O.H.P. Prison Facility Beta  
>Rank: Prisoner 89076-6781<br>Information: Use extreme caution upon approaching this man. He is classified as lethal.

DNA MATCH CONFIRMED! Timothy Scam is a parental match to your DNA.

I immediately delete any trace of the DNA search. Which is way easier than it should be. Then, I search Timothy Scam. And I get a very long list concerning one Timothy Scam. His criminal record is longer than I am tall. He has committed murder (though the person he did murder did deserve it, since Ashton Keloptski was a infamous drug lord), attempted murder (again someone who deserved it and surprisingly Jerry Lewis), arson (so I got my pyromania from my dad-so crime _can_ run through the family), and a bunch of other things. A pop up appeared saying his first crime was a bank robbery where he used weapons from WHOOP illegally, which spiraled him into villainy, he claimed he was innocent but there has been no proof towards this.

"How interesting." I say aloud and then I keep reading. Scam's intelligence is off the charts, he attended MIT on a full ride at the young age of 16 (so that explains the intelligence), was a WHOOP agent (talk about a family legacy), went evil (that explains my sadism towards Senior Phib), joined LAMOS (why did he join when he is clearly awesome-the guy is clearly intelligent!), and turned good again. Then after an apparent quintuple homicide he was back in jail. Wa it a minute! He had two sisters! And they both look familiar! No that is impossible. It just has to be!

I ignore that picture and scroll down. Huh? Two Ph.D.s from MIT. Impressive.

Looking further I notice he got married shortly after turning back to good. Samantha Simpson and she was also a WHOOP agent(so Lee and I are double legacies), and according to this she was his rival. Interesting, talk about a love-hate, good-evil relationship. I click on the link to Samantha's WHOOP data.

A picture of a beautiful young woman pops up. She had red hair (so falling for red heads runs in the family?), green eyes, and was smiling.

Samantha Simpson-Scam  
>Status: Presumed Dead<br>Rank: Super-spy 90876-9081  
>Information: If found notify Jerry Lewis immediately.<p>

Her information was not as, er, bloody as my father (who I look a lot like-minus the eyes). She was also beyond brilliant, a top agent, and she was going to take over WHOOP before she became 'presumed dead.' Hmmm… Oh and another pop up just confirmed she is my mother. A picture of her and her parents confirm that I inherited my maternal grandfather's eyes.

I didn't register myself deleting any trace I was hacking WHOOP, it simply is second nature now and closed the computer. After getting used to the darkness I rub my temples. This is confusing!

Man this was not good, just not good. I place my laptop under my pillow, and try to go back to sleep. And my luck strikes once again, since it seems once I hit the pillow, I have to get up. Curse you Clover. Curse you.

* * *

><p>"We have a major issue spies." Clover said as she paced around her new office. She had taken us straight to WHOOP, looks like school is going to have to wait. Jerry was looking at her with concern. Something major must have happened, because Clover is pacing and Clover never paces; since she fears she'll ruin her expensive shoes.<p>

"Like what?" Megan asked. She had changed her standard outfit of a hoodie skirt and leggings into hot pink jeans and a shirt that was cut weird. She didn't look like Megan anymore and that really annoyed me. What was wrong with her old look, it was her, not this 'Bev Hills approved' look as Andrea called it.

"Several villains have been released from prison, but we didn't release anyone. This is a major problem since some major baddies were able to escape. You four to go after Boogie Gus and his son. I have agents trying to get the others. But be warned, Gus is not to be underestimated, he was a member of the LAMOS." Clover explained. I raise an eyebrow. 'Could Boogie Gus and Gus Jr. know Timothy Scam?' I think as Lee, Tony and Megan laughed. They shouldn't laugh, despite the name, they are a major threat. Alex mentioned as much when we met her.

"How could LAMOS be a threat?" Tony managed to ask through his laughter.

"A former member killed a top WHOOP agent and her children without blinking. Don't underestimate anyone affiliated with LAMOS. Myself, Alex, and Sa- our friend are the only ones who have gotten out alive after meeting them." Clover said in a harsh voice. 'Then how are Lee and I alive if he killed us all?' I think. Something about Tim's, or Dad's, whatever I'll figure out his title later, reaction didn't add up. He broke out of prisons like most people solve four piece puzzles. He didn't fight being arrested, didn't say anything against himself or in his defense, and he hasn't tried to break out. Something bad happened, and it was enough to break Tim Scam.

"Now time for gadgets..." Clover began before Arnold entered the room with a box in hand, his son and Felicity behind him. I blush and turn my head to face Clover, avoiding Felicity. Lee notices and smirks. I need to stop thinking of Tim and start focusing on the mission. Despite myself, I push my father to the back of my mind.

"Clover, these are the new gadgets designed to get Boogie Gus. I've just finished them." Arnold said in lazy drawl. Clover shoots him an evil look but says nothing.

"Now these are the gadgets you are using so listen up." Arnold says in voice that means shut up and listen. "Up first is the expandable cable belt, which has a built in resistor to aging into a pre-2000 time zone technology, which the Gus family tends to try and do to our technology." Arnold says as gives us all silver belts.

"Now we have yo-yo lasso, which is pretty much self explanatory. We have the standard rocket boots, but today we are adding a jetpack backpack for back up. Do not use at the same time please. The x-ray, heat ray, DNA signature, and laser sunglasses. And finally the hover board now improved." Arnold grinned as he held each item for us.

"Don't you mean new and improved?" Lee asked.

"It was already invented so it could not be new, just improved. It annoys me when people say new and improved it can only be new or improved." Justin supplied. At last people who agree with me!

"Whatever." Lee hisses. He has been in a permanent bad mood for a week now, which is how long we've lived in Beverly Hills. I knew we were about to be ejected when Alex came in, and Clover was less than pleased.

"We have a problem. Tim Scam is gone." Oh hell, this is not good. So much for bring at the back of my mind, well one thing for sure, Lee defiantly inherited the 'I must be front and center' gene from dad. Mom must have been more reserved.

"What do you mean missing?" Jerry asked. Everyone grew tense, even those who didn't know what was fully going on.

"His prison cell is just gone! The island it was on just went poof!" Alex said as she yanked on her hair. Poof?

"Poof?" Clover said in a dead pan voice.

"Yes POOF, it is gone, missing, no longer where it should be." Alex snapped.

"And I should care why?" Clover asked. 'Because he is Lee and I's father but you don't know that, and neither does Lee.' I think.

"Because Sam cared for him." Alex said. Clover turned the temperature to below zero with her glare.

"And she is dead for it." I really hope not.

"We don't know that! We never found any of them!" Obviously our parents found us, then clover did, she just didn't know it was us.

"This means they are most likely dead." Someone is a cynic. I notice Justin looking everywhere but the women. How odd.

"They might be alive." Alex insisted. Yeah, hello! Lee and I are right here and we look just like our dad, well we have more red in our than he does but still. Open your eyes! Again Justin avoids eye contact with everyone. But by a chance our eyes meet. His eyes were...

Guilty?

"Stop hoping, it is pointless." Clover said in a soft voice. I cringe inwardly, nothing should be hopeless.

"You're heartless. If you were missing and Sam was here she would have never stopped looking." Alex spat. Clover looked like she had been slapped. Well if one thing is sure, they both care(d) deeply for my mother.

"News flash, Sam isn't here so stop it. Just stop it." Clover screamed and she slammed her hand on her desk. Alex was startled but then clamped her jaw shut and stalked out of the room.

"Well, what are you four still doing here? Scram, start your mission." And with that we were WHOOPed away.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Totally Spies or The Amazing Spiez, they are both owned by Marathon Inc. Sorry that it has been so long but I have had writer's block and senior year. And go back to Chapter 4, I have redone it and this chapter will not make sense if you don't read chapter 4. Sorry this is short but the next chapter will be longer I promise.

* * *

><p>Marc's POV<p>

The dock were Boogie Gus and his son were easy enough to find but as we began to span out I nearly tripped and blew our cover.

There was an extra person with them. Timothy Scam was with the Sr. and Jr. Gus. Please excuse me if I vomit. This was not how I pictured it, you know, meeting the man who helped me come into existence. I pictured talking to him in his prison cell, asking him questions, his side of the story, _not_ meeting him on the battle lines. We were dead. We are all dead if he catches us. Yet despite this oh so lovely surprise I really want to meet him, get to know the man who was my father.

The man who had an IQ over 160, who invented things WHOOP still used twenty-odd years later, the man I would have called Dad, I wanted to meet him so bad. Yet this was not the time to mention I was his son, as was Lee. This was the time to fight. But something tells me we don't have chance. If he enters the fight, we will lose, maybe our lives, not just the fight. Even if I still think in my gut he is innocent, if I am wrong, I don't have any desire to throw my siblings into their own doom. We have to get out of here. I quickly signal for us to group together again.

"Who is that?" Tony whispered as we hid behind the crate on the loading dock somewhere on a Pacific island. I look around trying to figure out how we can leave as stealthily as we arrived.

"Tim Scam, and he is bad news, really bad news, we need to leave now." I say. Well it is the truth, because if did do half the things his rap sheet said he did, we were doomed. We need to leave, now.

"What about the mission?" Megan asked. Mission, Meg, if you knew who were about to face you would be more concerned with your life!

"Our lives matter more than the mission, if we fight him, we will lose. You don't want to know the things he has done." I say trying to find a way out. Tim, Dad, whatever!, was talking to Boogie Sr. about something while Jr. was messing with some piece of machinery.

"Marc, what did he do?" Lee asked, and he looked ready to get an answer by any means necessary. He was twitching in anticipation for a fight.

"He supposedly murdered an agent who was good enough to replace Jerry, and he also killed her children as well." I said, knowing it was a lie, seeing as Lee and I are breathing, but to everyone else it was the truth.

"Well, who do we have here?" A mechanical voiced said above us. We looked up in union to see a person in a black suit, like a combination of Tron legacy and our spy uniforms. And Lee did something very stupid. He attacked. Oh great. The Tron guy easily dodged Lee. He grabbed Lee's ankle and threw him into a stack of boxes.

"Well if it isn't the spy brats." Boogie Gus said in his weird accent, seriously what is it? And then things got worse, another Tron-slash-spy person came and started fighting Tony and Megan, and Gus Jr. came after me. I lost myself in the fight; just focusing on blocking punches and kicks while trying to land a hit. That is until I ran into a wall.

Wait walls aren't soft and can't breathe. I look up and see I have run directly into my father. Oh shit.

"You aren't a wall." I hear myself say. Tim, dad, whoever!, smirks at me.

"Last time I checked I was a human not something made of plaster, brick or wood." He replied. So this where Lee got the smugness from, and where I get my smart-smugness from. Tim, as I will call him since I have no idea what to call him, was really tall, very muscular for a dude in his fifties, and had that was going white (not silver or grey, white) around his temples. He only had a few wrinkles but it wasn't off-putting like it was on some people, it made him look distinguished. I really hope I live long enough to inherit that good gene.

"Nice to know." I say in a distant voice putting Gus Jr. in headlock without really thinking. I feel stupid since I can't stop looking at this man. I feel like a girl staring at him, but ahhh, I don't know what to think. Stop thinking Marc and run for your life. This man is a killer, run for the hills!

"Uncle Tim, a little help here!" Gus Jr. said. Oh flaming wombats tell me that Jr. is not a cousin!

"Is there any reason that you are staring at me?" And then I ask the most stupid question in history, one that just might get me and Lee killed. I hope he forgives wherever we end up on the other side. I wonder if we go to the same place, I hope so, I may not agree with Lee a lot but I don't want to be separate from him.

"Did you name a kid of yours Marc or Lee?" And I then bolt before I get a reply, but I do see him drop his jaw. Gus Jr. falls flat on his face and looks up shouting something I can't hear. And I see Boogie Gus has a look like he had been punched in the face. I just run for the hills or crates if you will. I accidently run head first into the first Spy-Tron and end up taking them by surprise, in order to get sucker punched by Lee. Oh, the irony is not lost on me.

Why can't I have a normal life? Seriously, why? I hold my now broken nose and duck from the person I ran into. I can see now that this one is a female, while the other one is male.

It is total chaos now, I hear someone scream, I hear explosions and punches and kicks making contact with bodies or steel. Rigt before I can get away completely I get yanked off my feet by Tim. He looks like he wants to say something when there is an enormous BANG!

Everything blurs together save for one thing. A machine of some sort is what my brain focuses in on, it is all I see. Which is why I see everything go boom, when a stray laser, why are there lasers anyway?, makes contact with the machine. Then a light, which is scary and pretty, consumes us, it even consumes a submarine that just emerged from the water, then nothing exists. Just me and my wandering mind. Then even that fades…


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Totally Spies or The Amazing Spiez, they are both owned by Marathon Inc. WARNING: it gets kind of dark from here on out. It should still be Rated T though.

* * *

><p>Jerry's POV…<br>In 2005

I had just sent the girls home from a mission when a flash of light consumed my office. When the light faded I nearly fell out of my chair in shock. Tim Scam, Boogie Gus, and seven other people were in my office. Yet something was different about Scam and Gus, they were older, they almost seem twenty years older. On instinct I tie each one up, the two in the high tech suits I use WHOOP steel ropes, since I have no idea what the suits are made of. Four of the kids look like they are wearing WHOOP spy uniforms, but WHOOP doesn't recruit kids this young.

Sam, clover, and Alex were the youngest recruits, so who are these kids?

And to no surprise Scam wakes up first. What surprises me is the look of defeat in his eyes. Scam doesn't get defeated, he wins or gets even. Dear lord, I need to stop eavesdrop-I mean looking after the girls. I think I might have just compared Tim Scam to Chuck Norris.

Now that I think about it, who would win in that fight?

Focus, Jerry boy, focus.

"What happened?" He groaned, blinking getting used to the surroundings. Then his eyes widened when he looked at me and my office.

"This cannot be possible. It just can't." He manages to say, he sounds surprised, and now I am really worried. Scam doesn't get surprised, he surprises others! Note to self, stop listening to Alex and her Chuck Norris jokes.

Something is wrong. Very wrong. Scam looks, well, scared.

"Jerry, er, what is today's date?" He asked in a calm voice, I hadn't heared that tone in a long time. All i've heard is anger in the past five years.

"January 30, 2005. Why?" I ask. This is not the Tim Scam I am used to.

"Unbelievable." Tim said, shaking his head. Since when did he have white hair?

"What's unbelievable?" Boogie Gus groaned. "Why are tied up?" He asked looking down at the knots.

"Gus, we're twenty two years in the freaking past. We're tied probably thanks to Jerry. What exactly was that machine on the dock?" Wait, twenty-two years? Well that explains how Scam and Gus got old, though it is still weird since their both only 29 in this time.

"You're kidding, right?" Gus asked leaning away from Scam, and ignoring his question. Scam snorted.

"Since when do I kid about anything? And answer my question1 What was on the dock?" Scam asked rolling his eyes. Oh, good it is Scam; he would never give up sarcasm or let something go unanswered.

"Well, you do have four kids." Gus said once again skirting around the question.

WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT? Scam reproduced.

I better get into a safe bunker.

In Antarctica.

"One, that makes no sense; two, I had four kids. Key word had. Last time I checked they were all dead and I was wrongly imprisoned for it. Again, that seems to be a pattern for me, get in thrown in jail for something I didn't do." Scam scowled.

"No, their alive Tim. But to tell the truth Carson, well, she would be better off dead." Gus replied. Scam's eyes drilled holes into Gus.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Scam asked as he frowned.

"Tim, Terrance screwed with her mind, I think he tried to implant something in her skull and it went wrong. Very wrong."

"What the hell did the stupid Lewis twin do to my daughter?" Scam asked furiously. Well, is it petty of me to be proud Tim thinks of me as the smart twin?

"I think he tried to give her a lobotomy, because she wouldn't do anything he told her to. But he didn't want to kill her, so he could have leverage over Timmy. She fought him off, but... Well she has the brain power of a supercomputer, and then some. Yet she is emotionally stunted to someone the age of about ten. I've tried to get them out of there, away from Terrance, but he found my wife and kid." Gus said in a unfeeling voice. bloody hell Terrance, how far have you fallen. Tim looks murderous.

"I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Tim said, he was literally shaking in rage. I'm surprised he hasn't snapped the ropes.

"Have at 'em, I didn't do it because I couldn't risk Carson's, Timmy's, or my son's lives if I failed. And I knew you would want dibs."

"Wait a minute, what about..." Tim asked looking at Gus with terror in his eyes. Gus looked down. The boy in blue spy suit was listening intently, wait how long has he been awake?

"I'm sorry. He...he killed her." Tim looked worse then the day I was forced to fire him. That's right, forced. I did not believe the rumor, or the evidence but so many people cornered me, it was either lose Tim or lose everything I had. WOOHP was all I had.

I now think I made the wrong choice. I should have believed Tim and just founded a new organization with him, instead of selling him down the river.

"Was it over quickly? She didn't suffer?" Tim asked shakily, all his rage gone. This unnamed must be his wife. That is the only explanation I have to him going from 'the Hulk' to 'mild mannered Bruce Banner.'

"She didn't feel a thing, but he made Carson watch. Ever since he fucked with her brain, she thinks she did it. No matter what we can't let her see her mother Tim. She'll go off the freaking deep end!" Gus said in a no nonsense tone.

"I'll make Terrance suffer for this. Wait Timmy, he is ok isn't he?" So two kids, I'm assuming twins, are named Timmy and Carson.

"Yeah, perfectly fine. No trauma other then having to become a man at the tender age of seven but nothing that could cause him to turn into a serial killer. He got the best end of the deal, so he suffers from survival guilt. He should't have it but..." Gus explained.

"Terrance is mine." Scam said in a harsh tone.

"Whose Terrance?" The boy blurted out only for Tim to practically jump on him.

"You, why the hell did you ask me that question?" Scam demanded. The boy turned white and began to shake.

"I asked you Terrance was, didn't you just hear that?" The by replied. I am having a flashback of a young Tim Scam. Wait didn't Scam have four kids!? He even looks like Scam.

"Terrance is the leader of the LAMOS. Now give me the reason you asked about the names you brat." Scam said scowling. The boy twitched.

"Um, the one asking if you had a kid named Marc or Lee? That question?" He asked his voice cracking. That look of terror, no. SAM IS HIS WIFE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENS IN TWENTY TWO YEARS?! Oh MAry Queen of Scots please someone tell me I'm dead.

"Yes that question." Scam said narrowing his eyes.

"Um…" The boy bit his lip.

"Well, I'm waiting." Scam and scowling deeper.

"Er…" The boy bit his lip hard enough a small trail of blood went down his chin.

"Marc what is going on?" The girl asked. The boy in blue turned her and shook his head. Scam stopped scowling and his jaw slightly hung. So thats three, Carson, Timmy, and Marc. Marc looks like Tim. But he sure has a lot of his mother in him. Thank goodness.

"I don't know." Marc replied. Gus was looking at him with shock, just like Scam.

"Isn't that Tim Scam?" She asked leaning on Marc's shoulder, Scam was on his opposite side.

"Yeah, make no sudden movements." Marc said in a small voice. Scam smirked at that and I had to hold back a laugh. Before I steeled myself.

"Why are there two of him?" She asked. And I see Scam, the one from this time being escorted in by GLADIS' robot form.

"The end of the world is coming." Marc said barely a second later looking back and forth between the two Scam's. I snort.

"Why is there two of me, Jerry did you clone me?" The younger Scam asked.

"GLADIS why on earth did you bring in Scam?" I asked the stubborn robot.

"No genius, I'm you from the future. Twenty-two years to be precise." The older one said in a lazy drawl. Young Scam looked taken back but said nothing.

"We're in the past? Sweet." The kid in yellow said. When did he wake up? And I don't think kicking the kid in red will wake him up.

"I felt like it Jerry." GLADIS said in a snarky computer voice.

"Doomsday is a better title." Marc huffed. God, this kid reminds me of Sam.

"Shut up nerd and fix this." The kid in red snapped. Is it me or does he act like Ti-Scam.

"Why are you blaming me, Lee?" Marc asked in a natural voice. But his eyes held pain.

"You've built a prototype before of time machine so this must be your fault." Lee sneered.

"That was three years ago and it took up an entire room! There is no way I could have done this. The machine could not have been with me on the island, yet there was machine on the island we were on that did explode. So that was how we got here. It was not me." Marc explained. He built a prototype three years ago? He can't be more than twelve.

"You built a time machine when you were only nine? Impressive" The kid with dreadlocks said.

"I agree." One of the future suits nodded at him.

"Wait when did you build a time machine bro?" Yellow boy asked.

"Three years ago, in the tree house. And Lee, you helped me. So that makes you a nerd too?" Marc snapped at the boy in red. The flash in red boys eyes told me this was the last of Scam's children.

"Whatever. At least I have friends other than my sister." Lee snapped. Marc looked visibly wounded and Megan decided to head butt Lee.

"That was uncalled for Lee Jerry Clark."

"WAtch the middle name Megan Daniel Clark." He screamed in her face.

"All of you shut the hell up!" THe larger of the two Trons' screamed. His helmet slid into his uniform revealing a teenaged Tim with Sam's eyes.

"Young version of my father here is what is going on. We, Uncle Gus-who you stupidly in an extremely drunken haze named our godfather, Gus Jr, Carson-your only daughter, and I, broke you out of your prison island. Yes someone was stupid enough to marry Gus, and bat shit insane enough to marry you! NO interrupting!" Timmy scowled as he glared at the younger Tim. The older one was smirking and all the children had their full attention on Timmy.

"Yes Lee and Marc are my younger brothers. We kind of hid them with Aunt Karen who knew that it would be better to hide them as her own, since you have a lot of enemies. Oh, and Carson is indeed insane."

"I'm not crazy, you had me tested!" The final person from the future said. Sam is a fan of Big Bang Theory, figures her daughter would too. The helmet came off to reveal Sam's clone with black hair, and TIm's eyes. Wait where did the black hair come from?

"I lied to you." Timmy said with a sigh.

"YOU LIED! LYING IS BAD. You told me never to lie!" So she does act like a five year old. Terrance is screwed.

"Carson, Tim, both of you SHUT UP!" The older Tim screamed.

"Yes, sir." Timmy said.

"Yes, daddy."

Tim Scam is a daddy's princess. Oh good thing he was in prison or else the teen population would have fallen down exponentially.

"Why does my kid have one of the WHOOP girlies eyes?" Young Tim asked.

"You marry Sam, duh Uncle Tim." Gus' son says.

"I reproduce with Samantha?!" Tim screeched.

"More than once you have four kids." Older Tim says grinning like the sadist he is. He watches in glee as his younger self falls to the ground.

"You are such a sadistic freak that you enjoy torturing yourself? Man you need help!" Gus shouts.

"I have nothing to do for twelve years. I don't hurt children and you barely understand half the things I say to you."

"Damn you you ass."

"You rescued me."


End file.
